Le Mot Juste
by Striped-Tie
Summary: Save the world, then be thrown back into repetition... Everyone needs a break. For Revya, her forgotten name is enough to send her off on a well needed breather. But even during a break, one still longs for their friends, and with just enough information from home she heads out to find them. With that one ill-fated Sepp lad. *Mixed-endings smashed together. RevyaxLevin built-up


**AN/:**

Oh hey look at that, someone reanimated my corpse!

Look at all of these fics I have no finiiiiished! *cough*

* * *

**Breathing Space**

"You! Are you listening?!"

"Hm? What?"

Revya looked to her friend, her eyesight still groggy.

She'd been feeling tired for quite some time now. She was losing tracks of the days, the months, everything just kind of melded together in her head, repeating over and over again. The repetitive situation was taking a toll on her mind.

Danette began her scolding of her friend, Revya mentally shutting off. She knew this like the back of her hand by now. Yes yes, lack of dignity, being treated like a kid. Parent training.

She groaned internally. As much as she loved Danette, she longed for the strange freedom she had felt while out saving the place.

Her friend flicked her nose, making sure she paid attention. Revya simply nodded quickly, politely as she could for the situation.

"It's like you're not taking this seriously most days! We're going to raise our kids together, you need to buck up! You're an adult now!" Danette continued to tell her off, before beaming brightly. "We're going to start child care training, got it?"

Revya counted in her head, and sure enough, that particular man interrupted.

"You! You stupid cow!"

Revya sighed under her breathe, mapping out the argument in her mind. It was almost always food related – whether she or Danette were responsible for it, her friend was always the one to cop it. She could almost mimic the argument, which she did to herself most days as a point of amusement.

But today, Gig's voice echoed something unfamiliar. She heard something different that snapped her out of the continuous daze.

"Does she even call you by name? She doesn't, does she?"

She looked to Gig, lips parted. She tried to muster a response, but Gig had quickly returned to his hunger related venting, Danette engaging him.

She felt her heart sink – reminded that she hadn't heard her name from another in years. Something about this realization caused her eyes to sting, a hitch in her breath. Both Danette and Gig's voices slowly dimmed, and she only realized why when she noticed she had stood up and began walking away towards her home. It wasn't something she consciously wanted to do, but she allowed her body to do what it thought was best.

The jerking in her chest was almost unbearable. It wasn't a pain so much as it was just a pressure, feeling as if her chest was sinking inwards. Why had this hit her so hard?

"A break," she sighed, "I just need a break. My head is being done in."

Bitter thoughts ran through her mind, finally avalanching into her consciousness after years of building up. It was not that she thought they meant any harm, she was aware they wouldn't hurt her knowingly - at least in most cases. Even as a so-called hero, she was feeling as if she didn't exist. Caught in reruns, used only as a plot device, of no use after that.

That was it. That was the pulling.

She rummaged through one of the dresser draws in her room, glancing quickly through the contents of each draw she pulled out. Every so often she'd pause for a moment, grab something from one and toss it on her bed carelessly.

She would settle in a few days, she just needed that breathing space to calm herself. She was never angry for too long. Truthfully, she felt embarrassed that she was even upset at something that was most likely something small, so very minor. Yet it pained her so deeply.

She paused, spying the specific item she was looking for. A moderately sized travel bag, well used, but still in good condition. After the whole calamity of world saving and the such, over the last few months she and Danette had been sent on a few minor outings. The break in tedium was bliss, but they were few and far between.

She felt a prang of guilt in her chest. "Am I a terrible friend?" she questioned herself inwardly. "We've been together for as long as I can remember... I just need a little time, that's all. Having Gig with me for what felt like an eternity hasn't helped me..."

She shook her head, grabbing a few articles of clothing from her draw and turning to her bed. Still in deep thought, she began stuffing her belongings roughly into the bag, forcing a sleeping bag and a few camping supplies in after them.

"All that time and no-one can even say my name...!" she clenched her teeth and felt heat blaze across her cheeks. Whether angry or upset, or a mixture of both, she just knew she'd reached the end of an issue that had been boiling for some time.

She breathed in deeply, holding for a few beats before exhaling deeply.

"I shouldn't feel bad for needing to take an intermission during life." She stated audibly to herself, echoed by the loud zipping of her bag. "A few days for all these years of my life should be acceptable. Just until I cool down, I don't... Want to say anything to them that I'll regret."

She slung the bag over her shoulder and left her abode, stalking in the opposite directions her friends still argued, intent on leaving.

Back at that stated place however...

The Sepp stomped her foot against the ground. "Look what you did!" Danette barked. She was looking around wildly for her friend, "This is your fault! She's skipped out on training practice before you decided to be a jerk!"

"Don't blame me your stupid cow, your nagging probably drove her off! I'd bail once you started running your mouth at me!" Gig snapped.

"Me?!"

The argument was going to rage on for quite some time. It seemed Revya had no worries in that regard.

* * *

The redhead sighed deeply. She hadn't stopped smiling since leaving the village. Without a mission, without someone trailing after her, she felt a wonderful sense of self. She could spread her wings a little until she had to go home, not have to worry about the others. She'd stopped frequently to hope that the others wouldn't worry about her, but she continued to tell herself they knew she was strong and could look after herself.

She raised her arms to the sky, standing on her toes and stretching upwards. Something about the air out in the wilderness made her feel better than she had in a long time.

Only one problem lingered and although she could brush it away quite easily, it nagged at her. This rather consistent feeling of... Loneliness.

"I guess there's no even ground..." She murmured to herself, looking up at the sky. It had grown quite dark, most of her path being lit by moonlight now. She glanced to the trees ahead of her, nodding knowingly to herself.

She should set up camp, by all means she had left it too late now. She had been so intent to get as much distance as she could - As soon as she was a few feet from the village she'd broken out into a sprint. By all means she had become slightly confused by the way she had gone but... She'd solve it another day.

She tugged her bag, making sure everything was still secure and began to walk briskly.

A nice spot, she figured, wooded but with enough space that she wouldn't burn down half the woodland. Maybe near some water, if she could detect the sound of that stream, the further away from home the better.

She came to a stop, caught offguard by a barely distinguishable light in the distance. She pondered for a moment, considered her options. It took her only a few moments to decide to inquire with whomever might be occupying the area near the light.

Perhaps she'd have some company for the night. If hostile, well, she had her sword...

She hummed happily to herself and picked her pace off once more, keeping her sights on the light. Sure enough, drawing slowly closer, she recognized it past the trees as a camp fire. It did not burn too brightly, simply more for light than warmth. Closer still, she saw only one figure occupying the space, a few traveling possession strewn about.

She raised a hand to greet the stranger before she froze, arm falling back to her side.

The figure, having been sitting, turned their head as they sensed a presence. They, too, froze, looking just as shocked as Revya.

She knew that Sepp, and he knew her. She could only mouth his name, too taken by surprise. 'Levin...'

He seemed to snap out of it before her, struggling to get to his feet without tripping over. He faced her, the two being a few feet apart in the moderate darkness. He'd dug his hooves into the dirt, strengthening his stance. It seemed as if he was second guessing himself, preparing for the defense as a last means.

Revya couldn't break from her surprise. If it had been a life or death situation, she would have suffered a humiliating defeat - All she could do was stare at him.

He was more gristly than she remembered. There was light stubble on his face now, which only seemed to be noticeable when the fire flicked just the right amount of light towards him. His attire had changed, although he still wore a headband under his horns (albeit a different one), his hair less spiked and looking more natural.

The belts on his torso and waist were discarded, allowing Revya to notice blonde hair (Or fur? She couldn't be sure of a male Sepp's anatomy, despite growing up with their kind) encroaching vertically past his navel.

"... You got furry." The redhead commented absentmindedly, before snapping out of her observations and drawing her sword. "Don't you move!"

The Sepp furrowed his brow at the comment, losing some tension in his legs. He shook out of his just as quickly as Revya, digging his hooves into the ground once more.

"You're still..." She began, but couldn't find anymore words. Levin simply nodded his head in return.

"Yeah. Don't waste your time askin me why or how, I dunno." He stated, before glancing to either side of her, still trying to keep her sword in sight. "I can't see them, where are the others?" He was too tired to crave a fight, Revya could see that, and while it was apparent he could still outrun her, Danette on the other hand...

She contemplated lying to him. 'They're just at the camp' she thought, but something about the Sepp's overly protective stance eased her. He could have caused her damage by now, yet he hadn't. Even tired, he could have landed a few stunning blows.

She lowered her sword slightly, hesitant to respond. "Not here." She answered truthfully.

Levin's ear flicked lightly, "Not here...? But, you and them are joined at the hip." He stated, quickly bracing himself, "You're lyin'!"

Revya vigorously shook her head. "Why would I bother an ambush if I didn't even know you were still with the living?" she quizzed. "But what about you? What are you doing here, then?"

The Sepp let his stance slip, relaxing his body as he looked her up and down. Just like himself, she'd changed her style somewhat. Her stomach still showed, but it seemed more modest than her last choice of top. Her hair had grown out slightly, and she looked a little, well... Softer around the edges.

"Nothin' sinister." he stated calmly, slowly sinking down to sit once more. "Honestly I'm still tryin to figure out if I'm really still alive or not. Just as soon as I think okay, let's embrace it, it'll all turn round and be a cruel joke and I'll be cold and dead."

Cautiously, Revya took a few steps forward, letting her sword hand fall beside her. Levin inched back a bit, eying her suspiciously.

Moving closer, she could see him more clearly. His body still looked toned, although now his arms were hidden in the long jacket he wore. He was still covered in scars, more than before. She was slightly amused that he still wore a bandaid plastered over his nose, but she tried not to linger on such things.

She slumped her bag down, within the light of the fire. The two hadn't taken their eyes off of each other, both still wary. Slowly, she sat down, crossing her arms over her legs.

"You stayin?" Levin drawled. Revya simply nodded.

"Is that going to get in the way?"

"I ain't doin anythin!" He grunted in annoyance, shaking his head. "... I'm sorry. I'm just barkin at you now, after all this time. What are you doin with yourself?"

She paused, mildly surprised by the casual conversation quip. He seemed to catch this as his eyes moved to linger at the fire.

"It's been a long time since I got to talk with someone... Wherever I'm headin, I dunno if someone'll know my face. I don't wanna fight anymore. Too many questions floatin around as is, you know? Can only keep my mind on one thing at a time."

She nodded slowly, not entirely believing him. Her eyes made it clear she wanted explanation, but he shook his head in return.

"I'd tell you but I don't know anythin, I swear. Even if I did... I probably wouldn't deserve this chance." His eyes weakly wondered back to her, meeting her unsatisfied glare. "I know you don't believe me, you don't have to. But stay, maybe? You look as lost as I am."

She let her gaze slip, staring at the ground. Even though he seemed to be offering peacefully, she couldn't leave even if she wanted to. She didn't know what he was doing, he could be up to something. She couldn't risk it - what if he had already done something terrible?

Without a word she opened her bag, dragging out her sleeping bag. Levin gave her a warm smile, moving to lie on his back. He rested his arms behind his head, closing his eyes and breathing a gentle sigh. "I'm glad. It's been a long time, I feel like I can sleep with another warm body nearby."

She grimaced. The simple mention of bodies made her feel uncomfortable, even if it was meant innocently. She grunted, causing him to open his eyes and look at her for a moment, before looking back to the sky.

She looked away with a light hiss, slinking into her sleeping bag. "Are you sleeping on the ground?"

He shrugged as best he could. "No bed, no blankets. Luxuries I don't deserve right now. But c'mon now, fill me in on what's goin on." As Revya failed to respond, he once more tilted his head to her. "C'mon, it's like talkin to a wall."

She sighed, slightly aggravated, but complied. Thinking two steps ahead of what she were to say, she began talking about the village. Not a lot of details, nothing she considered might compromise safety. Just little things. What she spent her days lazing around doing, all of the training Danette couldn't be bothered completing, and the departure of some of her friends. Her voice let slip a slight sadness of this.

After some time she turned her head to look towards him. He hadn't responded, and was quiet. He'd turned on his side to face her, however, resting his head on his jacket he'd removed.

"I suppose I bored him to sleep." she mused to herself with a slight smile. She scolded herself however for her eased nature. She tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword, which she hadn't let go of since lying down. She simply stared at him, fighting off sleep. She couldn't be blamed for her distrust, surely.

A small bit of time past, what she guessed would have been ten or fifteen minutes. Her eyelids were heavy, staving off sleep seeming like an ill-fated quest. If she hadn't have pushed herself to travel so far this wouldn't have been an issue.

"Hey, I can't sleep." Levin called, making Revya jolt. "Gotta get you to promise me somethin."

"... What?" She asked cautiously, her voice dreary. "A promise seems a bit much to ask of me."

"Just want to make sure you not gonna stab me while I sleep." He stated calmly.

Revya was taken aback slightly. She hadn't known what to expect, but his request made her feel a little guilty. "Only if you don't give me a reason to." She replied.

Levin nodded his head, showing a soft smile. "I promise then I won't do that. Got no reason to." He chuckled a moment before rolling over, now feeling comfortable leaving his back unguarded. "G'night."

Revya pursed her lips, rolling on her side to keep him in her gaze. She clutched her sword to her chest, trying to remain prepared. However, sleep soon took her, and the last thing she heard was herself cursing her inept sleep patterns.

* * *

"It's mornin', time for you to go."

Revya gave a startled shout, quickly sitting upright (as best she could in her sleeping bag, slipping sharply initially on the fabric) and brandishing her sword. The blade rested under Levin's ribcage, piercing his skin just the slightest to summon a trickle of blood.

"Hey! What's that about?!" he shouted after flinching. The redhaired girl glared at him, holding her blade steady as she woke up to the situation. Levin sighed lightly, though winced when he felt the blade deepen as a result.

His shoulders dropped, the muscles in his knees slacking. He breathed in deeply, once again regretting it as well as an apparent short memory, before speaking. "I know you must hate me, Revya, but-"

He raised a brow as he saw her flinch in front of him, she froze solid, her eyes wide open. Her lips had parted slightly as she looked on, bewildered.

Levin hesitated, confused by her response. "But... Are you okay...?"

A pause passed before she spoke. "Say that again." she said, sounding breathless.

"Uh, are, you okay...?"

"No!" she snapped, laying her sword beside her quickly, "Before that!"

"You hate me?" He flinched when her eyes narrowed. He swallowed a forming knot in his throat, "Revya, I ain't said-" He stopped midsentence, interrupted by the sound of her sword's hilt hitting the hard dirt. He looked on, as surprised as she had been before, as Revya wrapped her arms around herself. She looked off to the side, yet Levin could just see the beginning of tears in her eyes.

They both remained silent for a few minutes. Levin watching as the girl clenched her eyes shut, a barely noticeable tear dripping down one of her cheeks. She remained quiet before breathing inwards sharply, sounding as if she were choking on the air.

"Help me up."

Revya managed to release the grip of one of her hands, holding it out towards him as she looked down to the ground. Levin grabbed her hand without a second thought, helping her to her feet.

She looked up at him, locking eyes. Not a single word, just staring.

'Thank you' she mouthed, before grabbing her travel bag. She quietly shoved her sleeping bag away into it, slinging it over her shoulder after trying to wipe the unwanted moisture from her eyes.

"I'm coming with you. After everything that's happened... We're still friends. I have your back, in case you do anything stupid out there." Revya explained. "Someone has to bail you out, right?"

She raised her fist and offered him a smile. Levin, in turn, was still surprised - The day and the prior night was coming up with different twists every few moments, he was having trouble keeping up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she had a complete turn around in her attitude towards him, as if they had never been separated, with no wedge ever being placed between their friendship. He held her gaze, before he hurriedly nodded, raising his own fist and nudging it against hers lightly.

"Right. We are." He lowered his arm as she did, and he mulled over a question. "But... Where we goin'? Can't just sit here burnin the same firewood."

"What were you planning on doing?" She quizzed, although knew the answer immediately.

"Figure it out. Why am I still alive?" He answered back, almost sounding like a broken record.

"I think maybe... Someone wants you to be alive." She hummed.

Levin had paused for a moment, thinking to himself. "Do you think... Sis...? No, what am I supposed to do?"

"We'll search for her." She answered simply and confidently. "We'll go find Euphoria, Levin. I heard some things while I was home, and... I'd like to catch up with everyone."

"Search, huh? Alright, let's do this then. I don't expect you to hang around long, so whenever you wanna bail, I'm not gonna blame you."

His companion began walking away from him at that point, simply humming a loud 'yahum', motioning for him to follow. The Sepp quickly obeyed, hurrying after and joining by her side.

The tension had dissolved, leaving only the relief of the company they had both regained.


End file.
